Electrical terminal applicators include a terminal assembly die for attaching terminals to the ends of insulated electric wires. The terminal assembly die is customarily designed for a single type of press and a specific terminal design. Thus a completely new terminal assembly die is required for attaching an identical terminal if a different type of press is used. A completely new terminal assembly die is also required for attaching a different terminal using the same press. This situation leads to the proliferation of terminal assembly dies and very expensive tooling costs in global operations that have several types of presses and several terminal assembly locations.